Fiber optic local area networks are known to be desirable and such networks have been discussed generally in publications. But no implementations have been disclosed for such networks. One possible reason for such non-disclosure is that no practical implementation is known whereby a commercially acceptable number of nodes (terminals) can be interconnected. The prime reason for this failure is that presently available optical switches are plagued with high losses and exacting tolerances which dictate high cost.
Copending patent applications Ser. No. 750,805 filed June 28, 1985 entitled "Optical Arrangement" and Ser. No. 750,811 filed June 28, 1986 entitled "Optical Eraser and Node Switch for an Optical Network" and assigned to the assignee of the present application disclose fiber optic sleeve switches and erasers which permit fiber optic networks to be implemented with relatively inexpensive and loss-free components. The disclosure in each of these copending patent applications is hereby incorporated herein by reference.